


Curiosity Leads To New Interest

by PurpleReign9000



Category: Dog City (1992)
Genre: Ace and Baron ship shows up in the fanfics Eliot reads, Background Relationships, Character development study, Comedy, F/M, I do not know how to tag, Like many others here, M/M, first fanfic!! :D, suggestive jokes, this started out as a joke and it gets a plot later wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReign9000/pseuds/PurpleReign9000
Summary: Eliot is introduced to the wonderful world of fanfiction
Relationships: Ace Hart/Baron Von Rottweiler, Eliot Shag/Terri Springer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Curiosity Leads To New Interest

**Author's Note:**

> First fic to post on here and more to come for this series, a big thank you to my friends for giving me the courage to post this, I hope anyone who reads this gets a good laugh or find enjoyment from this.

> "This is a great reference!" Marveled Eliot as he pressed the print button.
> 
> The printer beeped, whined, and then spat out the picture. 
> 
> Over on Eliot's drawing desk was Ace. Ace Hart was Eliot's star character and best friend as crazy as that sounds. Ace tapped his foot against the blank ground.
> 
> "Got enough photos yet?"
> 
> "Almost!" Eliot chirped, Plucking the picture from the machine and placed it on top of the building pile of refs.
> 
> Ace folded his arms, huffing. "you said that ten minutes ago."
> 
> Eliot chuckled, typing in another search, he replied "you wanted me to use this thing more often Ace"
> 
> Ace snorted, rolling his eyes. "yeah. yeah..."
> 
> The detectives ears perked up sharply at the familiar nasally voice of Eliot's biggest fanboy.
> 
> "MR SHAG! MR SHAG!"
> 
> The puppy springer spaniel zipped over to Eliots side, panting heavily. 
> 
> Eliot fanned his hands gently at the pup. "Breath Artie!"
> 
> Artie took some exaggerated breaths, making Eliots ears lower; Then he stuttered out "s-slowly! Artie! slowly!". Following his instruction the springer spaniel calmed down.
> 
> "There, better?" Asked Eliot
> 
> Artie scratched behind his ear, "sorry about that Mr. Shag, i just got really really excited"
> 
> Eliot cocked his head to the side, "what were you so excited about?". Artie pointed to Eliot's computer "its on the internet Mr Shag!, here lemme show you!"
> 
> Eliot scooted over to let the pup have reign over the keyboard.
> 
> "Ta-da!!!" Artie stepped back to let the Animator see what was so urgent.
> 
> Eliot gasped, hand over his heart as he read the page on screen. 
> 
> "The Ace Hart Private Eye Dog Fan Club" 
> 
> In pixelated font mimicking the show card font as best as technology would allow. The back page was onyx, white or yellow used for text and lastly cute clip art of some of the characters littered the page. 
> 
> "Fans love the show so much it wasn't enough to just send fan mail!"
> 
> "so they made an online fan club?" Eliot replied smile widening. 
> 
> "yup!" Artie tapped the little tab on screen labled 'fan art' "check this out Mr. Shag!"
> 
> Eliot clicked on the art folder, his grin stitched on and his tail wagged at all the different art styles that cultivated the folder.
> 
> Artie pointed to an image of Ace drawn in the style of the WatchDog. "that ones my favorite!" 
> 
> "I can see why" Eliot hummed
> 
> The watchdog was one of the few super hero comics Eliot liked, and seeing Ace drawn in the style really made his day.
> 
> He turned to Artie asking "what else is on here?"
> 
> Artie rested his head in his palm replying "mostly Art, a Discussion board, Fanfics-"
> 
> "Fanfics? Whats that?"
> 
> Artie rolled his eyes at the mere thought of Fanfiction, "Fictional mini stories created by fans" Artie said dully.
> 
> "is that so? what are most of them about?"
> 
> "uh...Fan episodes or stories about Ace and Rosie getting together-BLEGH!!' Artie gagged. he sighed and folded his arms, "I don't like going through fanfics. Those fans clearly do not understand some of the character dynamics!!"
> 
> Eliot couldn't help but chuckle at Arties adorably annoyed expression, "It can't be that bad"
> 
> Artie shook his head and folded his arms. "if you say so Mr. Shag. But I think there silly"
> 
> Artie jumped up with wide eyes, "I gotta go Mr. Shag! I just remembered mom wanted me to run to the store for some stuff"
> 
> Darting over to the doggy door, he turned back for a brief moment to say his usual "later Animator!" and in turn Eliot waved to him.
> 
> Eliot turned his attention to the Fanfic folder, "lets have a look at those Fanfics"
> 
> Ace had enough of waiting, rushing to the nearest poster of himself he shouted "ELIOT!"
> 
> "Whats wrong Ace?" Eliot asked turning toward him. Being a toon, Ace had the uncanny ability to move from paper to paper. poster to Tv.
> 
> Something Eliot will never get used to.
> 
> "We got a episode to make Eliot, I know you like looking at Fan stuff but isn't yer deadline in three days?" Ace held up three fingers for emphasis
> 
> Eliot scrambled for his reference photos and closed the tab on his computer. "Shoot! you're right! lets get to it!" 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Another deadline successfully met!
> 
> Now Eliot can enjoy his afternoon on the computer, completely uninterrupted from neighbors or Ace.
> 
> Eliot got on his computer to check out the Fan club again, typing in his query and finding links to other Fanclubs. He skimmed the links until he found the club Artie showed him. 
> 
> Immediately Eliot went for the Fanfics.
> 
> The animator smiled widely at the first Fic that came to view.
> 
> "Flowers for Rosie" by prettykitty223
> 
> The fic centered around Ace trying to confess his feelings to Rosie, comical interferences happen. Eliot expected the fic to end with Rosie getting the flowers from Ace and the detective to nervously tell her how he feels.
> 
> the complete opposite happens
> 
> Rosie pours her heart out to Ace and the two kiss under Romantic moonlight.
> 
> It dawned on Eliot.
> 
> Shouldn't reading stories about his characters be off putting?
> 
> He shrugged it off. Ace wouldn't care, so it was fine.
> 
> Eliot decided to read another.
> 
> This one started with Aces chair breaking, so he and Rosie go chair hunting.
> 
> Rosie asked very specific questions about the chair, like how much weight could it handle, how long it would last, even Fanfic Ace pointed out Rosies specificness.
> 
> Fanfic Rosie simply replied "I'm just being a good girlfriend by wanting you to have the best"
> 
> Ok so they were in a relationship in this. Neat. 
> 
> There was something about Rosies behavior that made Eliot bewildered, he pressed on.
> 
> After buying a really good chair they went back to Aces office to set it up. they set up the chair. small talk...witty banter...more small talk.
> 
> Rosie leaned against the top of the chair "how about we test out your new chair~" hushed in a sultry tone. 
> 
> Eliot fell back, his glasses tumbling onto the floor, he dusted himself off and re-read the line again, face flushing.
> 
> he scrolled up to the description he hadn't bothered to read. 
> 
> his body quaked at what it was about.
> 
> "A S-Smut story!?" Eliot wasn't the type to read _**" Those Stories"**_
> 
> It was a good thing Artie never read the fanfics. He debated on leaving the Fic and clearing it from his history...
> 
> 'what could they do on a chair?' his curiosity was too strong. looking left, then right.
> 
> "Reading one more paragraph couldn't hurt..."
> 
> -:-
> 
> Eliot logged onto his computer happy about the prospect to read more AceRose Fanfics. It really pleased him to know that fans enjoyed Rosies more assertive personality.
> 
> He scrolled past the Fics he read yesterday, finding a poem written by prettykitty223 titled "how much you mean to me"
> 
> "poems are cute" mused Eliot
> 
> Before Eliot could read it, he noticed something under the link.
> 
> Eliots eyes widened, his ears flattened against his head.
> 
> "My Dear Enemy" by Fallprincess
> 
> Out of curiosity he clicked the link.
> 
> He couldn't help but be shocked at the first two names that came to view.
> 
> "this Fanfics about Ace and Baron Von Rottweiler!"
> 
> He laughed sheepishly, maybe it was about them fighting or something. He had to guess as the author did not write a summery. 
> 
> so it was rather hard to tell. It couldn't be romantic in his opinion. Rottweiler would refer to Ace as a "Dear Enemy" in a platonic sense.
> 
> Eliot read on.
> 
> The fic started out with Ace finding the Baron's lair, The Barons German accent bled into dialogue. then the two started grappling for a remote capable of leveling power plants.
> 
> "Oh guess it is about Ace foiling Rottweiler"
> 
> He could click off but he was hooked. The two wrestled for the device until The Baron tossed the device to Leon. The dumb dog ran off with said device.
> 
> Eliot snickered at this. Leons idiocy never got old.
> 
> Ace got off The Baron to go get the device only for the door to seal itself shut. Locking Ace in with The Baron.
> 
> Eliot paused to go make himself a ham sandwich.
> 
> sandwich in hand, he resumed reading.
> 
> Ace pounded on the doors, The Baron laughed evily.
> 
> "was evily a word?" Eliot questioned.
> 
> Eliot was on the edge of his seat as Fanfic Ace rough housed with The Baron, demanding him to let him out.
> 
> The Baron over powered Ace and had him pinned.
> 
> Eliot anxiously bit into his sandwich. He could only wonder how Ace could get out of this situation.
> 
> "Now zat i have you where I vant you Herr Hart-"
> 
> I mean how was Ace going to get out of this? Eliot would have a hard time thinking of a way out too.
> 
> The Baron confesses his real plan, it was just to lure Ace over, so the device Leon has was a mock up filled with doggy treats.
> 
> "i've spoiled his apaytite. but I'll get over it"
> 
> Eliots throat felt dry, he set his sandwich on the plate and went to get a small bowel of water for himself.
> 
> "if the device is a fake? Where do you go from there?" Eliot hoped it wouldn't spiral into Ace getting murderd or worse...
> 
> After quenching his thirst, he read on.
> 
> _"_ what do you want Rottweiler?" Ace asked, defeat in his tone.
> 
> 'I'm wondering the same thing Fanfic Ace' Eliot thought, taking another bite of his sandwich.
> 
> The paragraph stopped at The Baron uttering "Zis!"
> 
> Eliot scrolled down quickly biting off more sandwich. 
> 
> Their lips met.
> 
> Eliot gasped. then coughed and hacked the mush of bread and meat out of his throat, his sandwich in tatters on the floor.
> 
> "Their lips met!!?"
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> And that was chapter one!  
> I'll try to get the later chapters done in a timely manner.


End file.
